


Oh, Evan

by cowbrain



Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Original Character(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbrain/pseuds/cowbrain
Summary: Evan Hunt is not particularly emotionally smart. A childhood nemesis turned love interest has entered his life and is threatening change that Ev's just not prepared to deal with.





	Oh, Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> > https://toyhou.se/8075679.evan-hunt  
> > https://toyhou.se/8439656.teagan-o-dwyre

Evan sipped at his coffee, tired eyes lazily skimming over the text penned in his Word document. A lumbering shape entered the kitchen through his periphery, but Evan only looked up after he recognized it as his boyfriend.

“ Morning,” Teagan yawned around the lip of his coffee mug. It was nine AM, and, as usual, Evan hadn’t slept.

“ Morning,” Evan returned. He scooted over on the couch a little. This was routine for the pair and Teagan gladly took a seat next to Evan. His shoulders hunched as he leaned forward, idly glancing over the mess of papers that had accumulated on their coffee table overnight.

“ What have you been working on?”

“ Formally? Articles,” Evan made a quick edit to his think piece, “ But there was some character development happening on and off. Sorry about the mess. You can move it, just don’t stick your cup on it.”

There seemed to be an effort made to not look up from his work even as he answered the question. Teagan glanced at Evan, taking him in. His posture was uncomfortably tight- legs tucked into his chest, coffee mug firmly grasped in his right hand and his chin held in his left, laptop balanced haphazardly on the arm of the couch. Something was bothering him, of that Teagan was sure. He turned his attention back to the papers and their contents. Evan’s handwriting was horrible chicken scratch that put even doctors to shame, but Teagan had learned to decipher each hieroglyph accurately most of the time, and didn’t fault his partner’s shaking hands for the letters they produced. The living room settled into silence as the pair read their respective texts. It quickly became deafening and uncomfortable. Teagan softly slurped his drink just to generate some kind of noise. Evan’s leg bounced awkwardly from it’s confined position. 

“ Evan?” Teagan spoke after an eternity, soft and understanding. Evan flinched. He knew this worried tone, “ She’s a lot like RJ.”

It was no secret that Evan wrote from life, taking bits and bobs from his experiences and mashing them together in his literature. All too often and always by accident, characters would turn into uncanny caricatures of their real life counterparts. Despite his best efforts, Evan was an open book to all that cared to read him, and Teagan was one literate motherfucker.

“ It’s Arjay now, actually. She changed it. There’s a… a couple A’s and a Y in there now, somewhere.” The attempt at flippant deflection only earned him an unimpressed glare. Evan felt his lungs hit his ribs as he inhaled and held it.

“ I know,” he wheezed on the exhale, eyes flicking up to bore holes into a door down the hall. Awkward silence fell once more. Teagan opened his mouth, but Evan interrupted.

“ I know, god damn it!” He all but shouted, jolting upright. His laptop slammed closed as it hit the floor, coffee sloshed in the confines of it’s mug. Teagan slowly set his mug down, his muscles tensing as he prepared himself for… whatever this was. He took Evan’s mug before anything worse happened, placing it next to his on the coffee table. Evan’s breath left him in rapid bursts as his heart rate increased. His shoulders gave a subtle shake. His lip quivered.

Oh, God, Teagan thought. It was almost too early for this.

Teagan’s hands hovered above those trembling shoulders, fingers working as he pondered the situation. A pathetic whine clawed its way from Evan’s throat and Teagan lost his calculated control, roughly pulling his lover into his embrace. It took Evan only a moment to wrap his lanky arms around Teagan’s tummy, to bury his face deep into Teagan’s chest. Tears spilled forth and Teagan tried hard not to squirm as the fabric of his shirt started to cling to his skin. He sat quietly and let Evan cry it out, settling a comforting palm in the valley of Evan’s back. Eventually Evan was calm enough to attempt to speak.

“ I’m fucked, Teague,” He didn’t look up, his whimpers muffled by a mix of polyester and cotton. He didn’t make an effort to sound any more intelligible. Teagan pretended to catch the words, letting Evan vent as he needed. 

“ I think,” Teagan started as Evan settled into less words and more sniffles. He took a pause, sorting through his words before he said them, “ You need to tell her-”

“ No-!” A desperate interjection.

“ Yes. And we both know how it’s probably going to go, but it’s been eating you up for a while-”

“ Teague-!” Evan would say anything- do anything to stop Teagan from speaking the uncomfortable truth.

“ Shh, listen to me, love. Your insomnia is worse, you’ve been particularly distant.. I’m worried. We’re worried- Talula’s noticed, too.”

Evan peeked up from his position amidst Teagan’s body fat, looking something like a hopelessly lost puppy. Teagan ran his thumbs across Evan’s cheekbones, a flash of some indistinct emotion crossing his features. Pity, maybe.

Evan was quiet for a long while, mulling over what was said. She’d been on his mind a lot. He couldn’t seem to think about anything or anyone else. How long had it been? When was the last time he acted like family to his actual family? He’d gotten so used to RJ needing him, worried she’d make a bad move or do something dumb or need a few bucks, and scared shitless that he’d miss a call or a text that could save her life. His scrambled thoughts clicked into order as he reflected on the last few months. Evan had let his worry eat up a solid chunk of time without even realizing. He bit at his lip, trying to force down the sick feeling that lost time left in its wake.

“ I’m sorry, I just..” Evan hated admitting Teagan was right. He hated that he’d caused his significant others to worry so deeply and for so long, “ I just… I hate being like this, Teagan. I hate not knowing… not knowing myself. Until it’s too late.”

Teagan nodded slowly, taking Evan’s hands in his and giving them a soft squeeze, “ You have a big heart deep down, Evan. A lot of love to give with that big ol’ heart.”

Evan gave another slow nod, eyes meeting Teagan’s in that familiar, pitiable fashion.

“ Wanna go to bed? I could sleep in a few more hours if it means you get to sleep soundly.”

Evan was quiet for a long moment, listening to Teagan’s heartbeat, to his breath rise and fall, before he gave his answer.

“ … yeah. That sounds really nice, actually.”


End file.
